Hey Look, A Distraction
by GideonGraystairs
Summary: "I swear to God if you say hard I'm never letting you come near me again."


**I'm in the process of filling out the requests received for a ship + line of dialogue style prompting I did on Tumblr and figured I may as well post them over here, too. They're all short and will probably never be added to, nor edited. Enjoy *insert heart***

 **This one was requested by anonymous. Line of dialogue - "This is hard enough without you doing that."**

* * *

With his focus aimed entirely on the taught string of the bow, Will took a long steady breath and squinted his eyes at the target. Easy, stable, focused. While archery had never been his strong suit, he knew he could do it if he set his mind to it. He could do _anything_ he set his mind to. He was Will bloody Herondale.

He pulled the string just a little harder, letting his fingers slowly unfurl as he directed it straight to the target. The arrow started to slide off the bow and-

Smashed into the wall two feet away from the target with an echoing crack. Beside him, Jem snorted out a laugh under his breath and moved his hand back from where he'd brushed it over Will's shoulders. The dark-haired shadowhunter shot him a vicious look. "You did that on purpose," he accused, snatching up another arrow angrily and setting it in the weapon with purpose. He ignored the muffled snickers that accompanied the bow's journey back into the air, huffing out an irritated breath and zoning into the target yet again.

Easy, steady, focused. He could do this.

Jem didn't even bother to hide his laugh this time when the arrow flew straight up and wedged itself into the ceiling above their heads. Throwing the bow down in a rage, Will spun to face him with a very impatient glare. If looks could kill, Jem would have been splattered against the training room walls.

"Stop it," he snapped, grabbing the hand running down his arm and throwing it back at his _parabatai_ to make a point. Jem smiled innocently, bright silver eyes glimmering with a mischief most residents of the institute thought not to exist. Will knew better though, knew the games Jem liked to play with him and how much amusement he derived from watching Will get flustered.

Just as he was about to turn back to the task at hand yet _again,_ Jem suddenly appeared behind him with his hands pressing warm along Will's waist and his breath hitting hot across his neck. "Stop what?" he asked just as innocently as he smiled. His lips brushed the skin at Will's shoulder as he spoke, tickling the hairs there and causing his friend to shiver.

Will shook his head to clear it, grabbing Jem's hands to push them away from him. "This is hard enough without you doing that, you demon."

He could feel Jem grinning against his neck as he hummed, musician's fingers gliding gracefully along his waist to return them to their earlier place at his stomach. "I know something else that might be-"

"I swear to God if you say hard I'm never letting you come near me again."

Giggling, the argentous man finally let his hands slide away from Will's waist as he took a quiet step back. He patted Will's dark curls and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then slid towards the door with a shake of his head and a teasingly suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "Well, then, I suppose I should let you get back to your training. Though, I was going to suggest an alternative form of exercise. Another time, I suppose."

Will blanched, watching the boy slip out of the room with an enticing swing of his hips and a mischievous glint still fluttering through his stunning silver eyes. He turned back to the bow in his hand, blinked down at it, stared at the target ahead and the arrow wedged into the wall two feet away, blinked over at the door some more.

He dropped the bow and ran after Jem in less than half a second.

* * *

 **Did I mention the 146 Things To Do Instead of Self-Harm collection I started on tumblr? Go check it out at /tagged/146things on either my main blog (gideongraystairs) or my writing blog (taitewrites). Love you all *insert another heart***

 **Probably the first time I've ever eluded to them running off to do the do, but hey, there's a first for everything, right?**


End file.
